


Just Like Me

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Creepypasta imagines, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Jeffrey the psychopathic killer, One Shot, Referenced violence, Short One Shot, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: A Jeff The Killer Short Story.Don't read this past dark!
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Just Like Me

It was late at night when I was walking home from a friends house, and the street lamps were long ago illuminated. The street lights left little, eerie spotlights all the way down the sidewalk, but in-between each of the illuminated sections of the pavement, there was a patch of darkness. Walking past the dark patches gave me a hint of anxiety; therefore, I began to rush past the dark patches to the other spotlight where I felt safer. The light was my sanctuary.

As I continued on my way home, I started to feel paranoid. I decided to check over my shoulder, and to my surprise, there was a shadow. At first I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but as I started to make checks over my shoulder every once in a while, I discovered that the shadow was only getting closer and closer. My breath started to pick up the pace while I silently told myself, "it's just your imagination, it's just your imagination," over and over again. As soon as I managed to convince myself that it was all in my head, the sound of the heels of shoes being dragged across the pavement made it's way to my ears. I peeked over my shoulder once more, and standing right behind me was the shadow. I let out a straggled scream and instantly backed away from the figure, and retreated under the bright light. The figure just stood there.

"What do you want," I screamed. But the figure didn't utter a word. I started backing away to the other side of the circle of light, and as soon as my heel brushed against the darkness, the figure snapped up straight with a loud, bone crushing crack, which I could only assume was it's spine. My assailant immediately began to make a terrifying growling sound that made me tremble. What the? I stopped backing away, and as soon as I did so, the figure stopped making that terrible noise. Was the figure trying to stay out of the light? Why?

I had to keep moving, if I stayed here any longer, then who knows what could happen. I took a deep breath, and took off sprinting towards the other spot light. As soon as I got there, I turned around to see if the figure was continuing to follow me. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw the familiar shadow maneuvering it's way around the previous spot of light, and dragging it's heels to the next one. I couldn't stop the sob that was making it's way through my body. "What do you want from me?" I screamed out, only to break down in tears afterwards. I started to rub my nose on my sleeve with a sniffle. I have to get out of here.

I spun around suddenly, and I bolted in the opposite direction of the shadow. The sudden darkness, then the sudden light was starting to hurt my eyes as I ran past the street lights, but I didn't care. The only thing I had on my mind was for me to try to get out of there. Just when I started to think that I got away from the dark figure, a dark, eerie voice surrounded me as it made it's way to my ears.

"It's time to go to sleep," the male voice whispered. The whisper sounded icy, and it sent chills down my spine. Salty tears started to make it's way down my cheeks, and I started to cough, my lungs burning for oxygen. There was no way I'd be able to keep running like this. I needed a chance to breath. I ran underneath another one of the street lamps, and nearly collapsed. I attempted to suck in all the oxygen I could, to satisfy the burning sensation in my chest.

"It's time to go to sleep," the voice repeated from behind my gasping, crumpled form.

"Just leave me alone," I barely managed to choke out.

"Lights out, Princess." What? The sounds of shattered glass came falling all around me, and being surrounded in sudden darkness made me freeze in place. My bent over form, began to tremble once more. The sound of dragging heels picked up from behind me, and began to get closer to where I was. Oh, no. The foot steps stopped slightly beside me, and a cold, clammy hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me up into a standing position.

"Time to go to sleep," the figure chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so," I spat as I turned slightly and kicked my assailant where I was hoping to be his groin. The figure instantly released my shoulder, and buckled to the ground with a irritated groan. I immediately spun around, and ran out of there before the figure could catch up to me.

An evil chuckled erupted through the air, as I continued to run towards what I was hoping would be my sanctuary. Suddenly, every street lamp I passed started to shatter into pieces. Light bulb after light bulb would shatter, until I reached the final street lamp before my neighborhood. I was almost home! Someone would be able to help me! I was just about to run past the final street lamp, when it suddenly exploded before my very eyes. I was now surrounded in complete darkness.

"Time to go to sleep," the figure appeared in front of me. I came to a sudden stop, and sucked in a breath. The figure began to get closer to me. I backed away slightly with a whimper.

"Go. To. Sleep." The figured yelled, as he tackled me to the ground. My head was bashed against the pavement when he tackled me, and I began to feel light headed. I looked up to see my assailant's face right above mine. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but he only put a finger to my lips before uttering, "ssshh." I stared up at him wide eyed. The dark made it hard to see, but now that he was so close to my face, it was a lot easier to see his features. His dark hair, and pale skin gave him an almost sickly appearance, but his menacing grin showed otherwise. His never blinking eyes, and permanent grin caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

"Time to go to sleep," he sneered as he began to pull something out of his blood stained, hoodie pocket. I hadn't realized before, but he was straddling my hips with one of his hands pinning both of my arms above my head, and in his other hand was now a large kitchen knife.

"Go to sleep," he said one last time before placing the knife in my mouth, and began to carve an ear to ear grin onto my cheeks. The sharp burning, and taste of blood began to make me feel woozy and before I completely slipped into darkness, I heard him say "just like me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 10/13/15 under SweeetDreamz


End file.
